


A New Life

by aurorasquad312



Category: Starbound - Amie Kaufman & Meagan Spooner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: Lilac and Tarver after surviving the Icurus crash and have returned back to normal life.... at least for a while.
Relationships: Lilac LaRoux/Tarver Merendsen
Kudos: 1





	A New Life

“Do we really have to do another one of these damn photoshoots?” Taver is moaning yet again about all the press he has to do now that he has become involved with the systems sweetheart. Lilac laughs, “Welcome to my world, honey” she leaves the room heading for the bathroom. They are in the penthouse suites in one of the 5 star hotels in the city on Corinth. Traver’s dress uniform is hanging by the door, freshly dry cleaned ready for tomorrow. Lilac wafts back into the room, her red hair flows down her back completely loose, almost wild but somehow looking elegant as usual. She is only wearing a tank top and shorts that she sleeps in. Tarver is on one of the sofas, in jeans and a t-shirt and he can’t keep his eyes off Lilac. This is his favourite version of her, well maybe his favourite version has slightly less clothes on, but besides that, this is how he likes to see her. Completely relaxed and free, no makeup, no elaborate hairdos or massively flowing dresses, it's just her, just his Lilac. “Heeeeyyy, earth to Tarver, can you stop staring at me like a weirdo and come over here, the food is getting cold!” Tarver hadn’t realised he had been staring for quite so long, so picks himself up and heads over to the island in the kitchen where Lilac has a series of chinese takeout containers. “God that smells good” Tarver says, licking his lips as the smell of the food builds with every step closer to the kitchen. “Well, it should be because I had it sent from one of the food vendors from the lower sectors of Corinth, they always have the best food, not like some of the snotty stuff you get up here” Lilac remarks. Tarver laughs at her, despite being wealthy from birth, there is a down-to-earthness about her that makes her so likable and makes him love her even more, if that is possible that is. 

“So remind me again what these photos are for?” Tarver says after opening a box of noodles and grabbing some disposable chopsticks. Lilac comes to sit next to him at the counter as she speaks, bringing a rice dish with her. “Umm, I think it's for one of the gossip magazines” Tarver rolls his eyes. Can’t everyone just keep out of their business but, he did fall in love with Lilac LaRoux of all people so he should have seen it coming. He sighs, taking another bite of his noodles. Lilac rests her head on his shoulder as they eat. “Hey, do we have any plans for after the photoshoot, I mean for the next few days?” Tarver asks. “No, I don’t think so, at least not for the next 3 weeks” Lilac replied. This was not news to Tarver, he had made sure they had some time off with Lilac’s assistant as he has a surprise for her that he had been arranging in secret. “I want to take you somewhere, away from all this press rubbish, somewhere we can just be us” “That sounds amazing,” she replies with warmth in her voice. Since they returned from Elysium, it has been non-stop. Everyone wants to know everything that happened, how they survived, their “love story”, that phrase makes them both want to vomit. How the heiress to LaRoux industries, most well known young woman in the inhabited universe and the latest war hero fell in love, but they don’t want the truth. Even if they could discuss what really happened during their time there, it's not the story they want. It's not perfect and fluffy at the edges, it's full of loss, pain and heartache. Yet it is those experiences that make Lilac and Tarver’s relationship so strong, but not such a great story for Dresses Weekly and all the other gossip magazines like it. 

After binging on their takeout, they throw their containers in the bin and make for the bedroom. Tarver strips down to his boxer shorts as Lilac slips into the otherside of the bed. Tarver joins her soon after. They haven’t slept apart since they were reunited on the rescue ship so now they slip into the position, just muscle memory. Lilac snuggles into his chest as Tarver wraps his arms around her smaller form. Lilac likes to hear the thump, thump, thump of Tarver’s heart, reminding her what it is to be human, so different from what she was when she was one of them. They fall asleep in each other's arms, drifting into dreams of the space beyond. 

The next morning goes by in a flash, the couple rise, wishing all they had to do today was just lay in bed and be in each other’s company but unfortunately fame calls. They leave the hotel and head to the location of their photoshoot. When they arrive Lilac is immediately whisked away to get her hair and makeup done, leaving Tarver on his own to get into his dress uniform. He finds his way to his dressing room to sit down for a bit, Lilac’s team like to spend their time on her and they will make her try on at least ten dresses. He always feels anxious when him and Lilac are separated for long periods of time. Being separated for an hour seems like not a big deal but for Tarver ever since Elysium and almost losing Lilac, not being able to see her makes him anxious. After about thirty minutes, Tarver decides he should probably start getting into his uniform. He is in his dress shirt and trousers when Lilac pokes her head round the corner of the door. She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle. She feels his body go rigid before he realizes who it is and immediately relaxes into her. “Hey you?” he says turning around in her arms to face her. She is wearing a thin, navy, silken dressing gown that comes just to her knees. Her hair has been put up in some elaborate updo with a few curled pieces framing her face. She looks beautiful as per usual and Traver gives her a little squeeze. “I just wanted to see if you needed any help with your uniform. They will smuggle me back in a bit but I had to see you!” she says. “No, I don't need help with my uniform but..” “Oh good!” she exclaims, “Because I don't have time to help you because all I want to do is this!” She grabs the sleeves of his shirt, her telltale sign she is pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Lilac wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. She isn't very tall so she is on her tiptoes so that she can reach him, Tarver notices and picks her up so her legs flick up behind her and she makes a surprised noise into their kiss. “Tarver, put me down!” she giggles, with that, he twirls her around before placing her back on the floor. She leans up once more for one last soft, slow kiss. Reluctantly she pulls away, “I have to go my love but I will see you in a few minutes.” She lets one of her arms move from around his neck to run down the length of his arm to his hand as she goes to leave. When her fingers finally leave him, she turns and leaves. 

Tarver finishes getting ready: braces, jacket, shoes (polished himself to the highest standard), hat and finally his medals. He looks at himself in the mirror, it has been a while since he has been in dress uniform, been a while since he felt like a soldier again. He has resigned his commission after returning with Lilac, not wanting to be sent anywhere that would mean leaving her. Being a soldier was all he knew and had been his connection to his brother so it was hard to leave it all behind but he knew in front of him was a new life. A life with her, a life his brother would have wanted him to live and he wasn’t going to leave her side again. 

One of the photoshoot assistants knocks and informs Tarver they are ready for him on set. He follows the man to a set very similar to the previous ones he had been to with Lilac. Suddenly his vision narrows as he catches sight of her. She is wearing a green dress, the exact colour of the one she was wearing the night the Icarus crashed. The colour perfectly compliments her skin tone and her flaming hair. But unlike the dress she wore all the months ago, this one is fitted to her body then pools at her feet. It follows the contours of her body so well that Tarver’s breath is stolen from his body before he can say anything. How on earth is he lucky enough to have her, call her his? She turns then to see him gawping at her and she flashes him a smile, not the one she uses for the cameras and the governors and important business people, not even the one she uses for her father. No, this smile is for him and only him. She floats across the room towards him. “Damn, I forgot how attractive you look in uniform, tell me again why I let you leave the military?” She runs her hands over his chest and then up around his neck, she is about to lean up and kiss him when the photographer interrupts “Save it all for the camera darling!” Tarver lets out a slightly frustrated huff and Lilac moves so the photographer doesn’t see her roll her eyes.

They are on the shoot for about 3 hours with Lilac having to change dress at least 3 times. Her last dress is white, quite form fitting with a slit up to her mid-thigh. When they are done, they don't change but immediately jump into a car. Traver’s plans are now in motion. “Where are we heading, love?” Lilac asks. “ You will see!” They get to a shuttle port and Lilac notices their bags are already there. “Tarver!” she says “Where are we going? You know I don’t like surprises!” “ Well, beautiful, I am hoping you can make one exception just this once!”


End file.
